Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: The Lightning Thief
by fencingnae
Summary: AU Percy Jackson has a mysterious past that leads him to sign up with the Athenian Army for one reason: to become the greatest swordsman. What he didn't count on was a girl with her own secret, complicating his life even more than it already was.
1. Chapter 1

**Forword: This story was inspired by The Heir and his Princess**

By:

 ** myshipswillbethedeathofme**

 **Which unfortunately was never finished. It left my mind grasping to finish it. This is the end result.**

The city of Athens stood gleaming next to the sea. Twelve year old Percy looked upon the city with hope for the first time in weeks. Ten year old Tyson stood next to him with wonder in his one brown eye, a patch covered his empty right eye socket. He never said how it happened and when Percy asked him about it, he would withdraw and physically hide. Needless to say, they just didn't talk about it. They were dirty from head to toe, their clothes were torn and tattered. Tyson had a scrap along his forearm where he slid down a narrow gully. Percy had a bloody knee where he fell on it wrong. Tyson was about the same hieght as Percy and was definately thicker. In comparison, Percy looked like the younger one. Percy was the very definition of scrawny.

"C'mon." Percy urged Tyson to follow him as they headed down the path toward their destination.

'Do you think it's true that there is no bad guys in Athens?" Tyson asked with wonder.

Percy seriously doubted that there was a place without any crime. But looking at the younger boy beside him he settled for, "I guess we'll find out."

"You gonna join their army?" Tyson and Percy had talked often of what they were going to do once they arrived. Percy had sworn an oath that he would learn how to fight. Especially since . . . but he refused to dwell on that.

"If they'll take me." Percy shoved down the lump that started grow. What if they get there and he is unable to take care of Tyson? The kid didn't have to come with him, but he did. And now Percy felt responsible for him. Tyson was a little different from other kids. He didn't really like to play or socialize. He just liked to sit in his own corner and build things. He was pretty good at it, for his age. But Percy knew that the only reason Tyson had join him was because like him, he was an orphan and Percy was the only one who was ever nice to him, besides Percy's . . . . Percy pushed down the lump in his throat again. Then there was the fact that Tyson had saved his life.

They were approaching the gates to the city now. They were two stories tall and gleaming gold. They looked like the sun set into the tall white walls surrounding the city.

"Woah!" Tyson murmured appreciatively.

Percy was impressed as well. But he became more concerned about the soldiers set on either side of the gate watching as people came and went. He hoped that they wouldn't pay them any attention, but knowing his luck, probably not.

"Hey, you two."

Percy almost groaned, instead he plastered a surprised look on his face. Tyson, just looked confused, as always. "Us?"

"You look like you've been on the road for awhile. Where are you traveling from?" The solder sneered.

That was a problem. The last thing Percy wanted to admit was where he was from. A city full of thieves would never be welcomed to a place as nice as this. "We just fell down the gully, can't wait to get cleaned up." Percy lied. Technically it was the truth. They did fall down a gully, just not here.

Thankfully the soldier bought it and waved them on. The street was full of shops and bustling people. Tyson stayed close to Percy as they walked along. Percy knew that they needed to find food, shelter and income. They didn't have any money and Percy wasn't interested in starting his new life by stealing, so he started looking for a way toward the military barracks. After asking a kind older woman who they helped pick up some fallen groceries, they found the soldiers barracks on the east side of the castle.

Percy watched apprehensively as some soldiers milled around. He took a deep breath and told Tyson to wait for him. As walked toward the barracks, a young man with short blond hair noticed his approach.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Percy noticed now that he was close up that he had a long scar from his temple to his jawline. He built up his courage and said, "I want to join."

The young man raised an eyebrow and smile wide. "A new recruit. There's always room for someone willing to die." Percy stared. "Just kidding. You're a little young. There's not much to you."

"I'll work real hard." Percy started.

The man raised a hand for him to stop talking, which Percy did. "How old are you?"

Percy stood taller. "Twelve."

"Got permission from you parents?" He looked him up and down.

Percy looked down at this. "I don't have any parents."

The young man hesitated then sighed, "Orphan. You're not the first. You got a name?"

"Percy."

"Percy what?"

Percy hesitated. He was not about to say his real last name for a number of reasons. One, he hated his father with every fiber of his being. Two, they'll be looking for him by that name. Three, if he really wanted a new start he needed a new name. He quickly said the first name that came to him, "Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Well, Percy Jackson, lets get you signed in with the commander." The young man turned to lead him away, but Percy turned to look over his shoulder. There stood Tyson right where Percy left him. "Who's that?" The young man questioned.

Percy realized that the man had noticed him looking. "He's my . . . my brother. I sort of look out for him."

"Two of you. Well he can join too."

"No." The young man arched an eyebrow. "He doesn't . . . um . . . it just wouldn't be good. But he is great with his hands, he could work in a blacksmiths shop or something." Percy looked at him hopefully. He seemed really nice so far, maybe he could push his luck.

The man studied Percy and then shrugged. "We'll see what Chiron has to say. Come on, I don't have all day."

Percy waved Tyson over and together they tried to keep up with the young man. He led them through the barracks and into one of the larger buildings. There were weapons everywhere of all kinds. Past that there was tons of armor. Soon the building opened up into an arena of sorts where fifty men were fighting against each other in an open battle. A man in worn armor was shouting fighting suggestions to them. He has long scraggly brown hair and a full brown beard.

"Chiron, a word please."

"Castellan. Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"Ran into some potential recruits. Thought I'd introduce them before heading out."

Chiron nodded. "I'll look into it." Castellan told Chiron all the information he'd gleaned from Percy. Chiron studied them for a moment before dismissing Castellan. "You two go sit up there until we're done, then I will address you."

Percy nodded and guided Tyson to the seats that Chiron had pointed at. Tyson didn't like looking at the fighters and quickly busied himself with scraps that had been lying about. Percy however watched with intense fascination at every move that was made. Chiron looked over at him every once and awhile, but never approached them. After about another hour, Chiron dismissed the troops and once they were all filed out, he turned toward them.

"Why do you want to join the Athenian army?" He asked simply studying Percy.

Percy could feel his emotions building, but he forced them down. "I want to learn how to fight, so I can protect others." Percy couldn't help but glance at Tyson who was busy fixing the bleachers. Chiron followed his gaze.

"Your brother is good with fixing things. Want's to be a blacksmith, eh?" Chiron noted.

"Yeah." Percy shrugged.

"But he doesn't want to fight, I understand."

Percy nodded.

"You're a bit scrawny to be a soilder." Chiron sized him up.

"I'm a hard worker. I'll do whatever you ask. Please give me a chance." Percy begged.

Chiron looked over at Tyson who was examining his work satisfactorily. "Mmmm. Well, far be it from me to turn away potential recruits, orphans at that. I'll give you a two week trial period to prove that you will indeed do your best for us. Then we will see if you will join the Athenian army." Despite Chiron's harsh words he smiled warmly at Percy.

Chiron led him and Tyson past several buildings until they were obviously nearing the forges where smoke billowed and you could hear the hammering of anvils. Chiron stopped at one such forge.

"Master Beckendorf, I have an apprentice for you."

A tall burly man came out. He was covered in soot, but despite this his grin was wide and white. "Chiron! It's been awhile since you've been in this part."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have my hands full." Chiron put his hand on Tyson who looked at the forges with great interest. "These two would like to offer their services to Athens. This one is very good at building and fixing things. I think that he would be a good addition. Feel up to teaching him?"

Beckendorf looked Tyson up and down, "Well, we will give him a try. What previous knowledge does he have?"

Bechendorf and Chiron both looked at Percy. "Uh, none that I know of, but he is always building trinkets and working on stuff. He's a natural, really."

Beckendorf nodded, then addressed Tyson, "You look like you've been through the ringer, How about we get you fixed up and then we'll get started."

Tyson nodded and went to follow Beckendorf, but stopped when he noticed that Percy wasn't following him. "Percy's coming too?" He asked.

Beckendorf and Chiron exchanged a look.

"No big guy."

'Percy goes to learn how to fight?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't we stay together?"

"Hey, we'll see each other around. You'll get to build like you wanted to. And I'll fight like I wanted to. Master Beckendorf seems really nice."

Master Beckendorf picked up a contraption and offered it to Tyson. "Hey Tyson, Do you think you could figure this out for me while we get you patched up?"

Tyson's expression turned to excited curiosity. "I'll see Percy?"

"Whenever, I get the chance."

Tyson then gave Percy a bone crushing hug and took the contraption. Last he saw of Tyson he was trailing behind Beckendorf down the lane, working madly on the contraption.

Chiron guided Percy away from the forges. "You've protected him for a long time now." It wasn't a question. Chiron then cleared his throat and said in a much firmer voice, "Now, if you want to learn how to fight, you have to learn how to be a good soldier. And to be a good soldier, you need to study the best. Let's get you started."

Chiron took Percy to be bathed, get his own set of uniforms, a bed in one of the barracks and by the time all that was done he was assigned to be Luke Castellan's squire. He was told that it was his job to take care of all of Castellan's armor, weapons, clothing, and his barrack in general. The idea was that he would see what a good soldier is and follow his example. When he wasn't fulfilling his duties as Castellan's squire, he was to be trained by Chiron along with others his age on how to fight with the sword.

Percy could hardly wait to get started. It had been a long day and he was to get started with his new duties in the morning. Percy had hope that this new life would be better than his old one. Not that his old life was all bad, but there was nothing left there now. He would not be bullied ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before Percy saw Tyson again. But it seemed that they were both too busy to feel too nostalgic. Tyson was kept busy with keeping the fire hot, working the small jobs of the forge, and fixing broken items around the camp. Percy had discovered real quick that he wouldn't get too much time to practicing fighting. He was too busy learning how to polish shields and armor correctly, cleaning the barracks, and every other thing that Lieutenant Castellan ordered him to do.

"I'm more of a servant than a fighter in training." Percy complained loudly to Tyson. "I only get one hour of sword training with Chiron, and even then, I can barely hold up the sword, let alone do anything effective with it." Percy sighed. "I've only got one more week to prove to Chiron that I can be a good soldier."

"Percy needs a sword." Tyson concluded from Percy's ranting.

"No, I need more time." Percy emphasized. "It doesn't help that I constantly get lost around her and then I put too much polish on the armor so it is so slippery, he can barely get it on. With all my chores, I have no time for anything related to sword fighting."

"Maybe, Tyson come help Percy with chores?"

Percy looked at him. He realized with some regret that he was distressing Tyson. Percy sighed, "No, no, you're needed here. Besides I hear you are doing great in the blacksmiths. It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure that I'll get better at my chores and find more time to practice."

Tyson looked unsure, but as soon as Percy asked what he had been doing he forgot all about it. Percy looked at Tyson animatedly talking about the process of melting and shaping weapons. Percy knew that if he failed to make the cut with Chiron after next week he would leave Tyson with Master Beckendorf. Percy had never seen Tyson so happy. Athens was all that Tyson dreamed.

Percy could not sleep that night, no matter how exhausted he was. He worried that he would fail if he could not be a better swordsman. He knew he should sleep, but he couldn't help but think about the sword arena that stood empty at night. He decided to try his luck and headed for the arena. To his surprise it was open and there were lights inside. Percy peeked inside. At first he didn't see anyone, but as he walked further in he saw two figures fighting. Lieutenant Castellan and a much smaller figure he didn't recognize. Percy had watch Castellan fight many times in the past week with unmatched skill. But now he was slow and hesitant, while the smaller figure was fighting ferociously with nothing other than a dagger. Castellan should have bested his opponent at least a hundred times, but still he merely defended himself slowly and hesitantly. It was a strange sight. He supposed that Castellan was giving private lessons, which sort of upset him. Why was he giving private lessons to this stranger and not to his own squire. Percy was about to leave when Castellan left an obvious opening and the student took it, scoring a point on Castellan's side.

"Well, done, my Lady!" Lieutenant Castellan formally bowed.

Shocked, Percy looked closer at Castellan's student. There was a girl with curly blond hair done up in a ponytail behind her head. She looked about Percy's size, but a little taller. Her cheeks were flushed and her face had a sheen of sweat.

"If I can get by you, Luke, I worry about Athens' chances in a battle." She teased.

"I assure you, there is no need to worry, my lady." Castellan smirked.

"I do appreciate the spar. Tomorrow evening then?"

"I'm afraid I am on duty tomorrow evening. Perhaps another night, my lady."

The student frowned. "Perhaps. I have not known you to have duties at night."

"Part of my new duties." Castellan persuaded.

"Very well. Perhaps another night." The student abruptly turned way and strode toward the other side of the arena.

Castellan turned toward the part of the arena where Percy was. He quickly hid and waited until Castellan was well past him before he left his hiding place. He found himself a sword and began swinging as Chiron had shown him. The sword weighed heavy in his hands as he positioned himself and stabbed and swung at the air in front of him. He was at it a for only a couple of minutes when he heard a distinct bossy voice.

"You're doing it all wrong."

Percy made a wild swing before catching himself and turning to see the royal student in front of him. "What?"

"Your feet are too far apart and your swings are too slow. That sword is too big for you."

"It's the smallest sword they've got in the armory, so it will have to do." Percy said defensively. He turned to resume his practice when a long knife met his blade.

"What gives you the right to come here at night and use the arena?" Her grey eyes flashed dangerously and Percy hesitated for a moment, then he raised his sword and swung again.

"I have to practice so Chiron will let me train in the army, and I don't think you're going to tell anyone about it."

She met his sword with her knife again. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you were training here at night with a man twice your age. That would be hard to explain, especially for a royal." Percy smirked.

Percy could have sworn that the girls eyes went red, or maybe it was just the reflection of the firelight. Her blade moved much quicker. Percy struggled to meet her blows, and just when he thought he had her with a swing to her shoulder, she ducked kicking a foot out towards Percy's and literally knocked him off his feet. Percy landed roughly on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Soon he found a knee on his chest and a knife at his throat. They were both panting.

"I will slit your throat if you tell anyone."

Percy swallowed, which was dangerous with where the knife was positioned. "I won't tell anyone, cause I'm not supposed to be here either, or I'll get kicked out." Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. She slowly removed the knife and stood up.

"You're not bad for a trainee. How long have you been training?" She sheathed her knife.

"A week." Percy struggled to his feet.

"A week?" she looked shocked. "I've been training since I was seven, and I could barely beat you. You must have had more training than that?"

Percy shook his head. "I just watch what others do and learn what I can. I don't hardly get any practice time myself, with all my duties. I'm kind of jealous that Lieutenant Castillian was training you. I'm his squire, and all I do are his chores. Although, I must admit, he goes a lot easier on you than on me."

"I knew he was going easy on me, but I thought that my skill would be at least more above a trainee with no more experience than a week!" The girl was looking at Percy in a way that was making him very uncomfortable, like he was a pawn on a board. "How about a deal. Neither one of us wants anyone else to know that we are learning to fight in our spare time, so how about we train together? Unless of course you have a problem with fighting a _royal girl_?"

Percy studied her. "I don't particularly go around fighting royals or girls, but I think it is a good idea for you to have someone that won't go easy on you." She gave him a peculiar look at this. "Just as long as I won't get arrested or executed for it," Percy smirked, "I'm okay with it."

She smirked at that, "Alright, no arrests for _attempting_ to hit me with a sword. I expect to see you here at nine on the dot."

"When will I know it is nine?" Percy asked.

She gave him an exasperated look then turned and started walking away. "Just get here when it is dark and don't get caught." She called over her shoulder as she left the arena.

Percy hurriedly put his sword back in it's exact place and sneaked back to his bunk, pondering this new development.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, Percy continued to meet with the royal girl. That was all that he knew her by. She refused to give him her name and likewise refused to know his. She said that if he didn't know her name he couldn't let it slip.

Percy threw everything he had into each practice. He was sore between his daily chores, his fighting lessons with Chiron, and his nightly sessions with royal girl. He felt like he was equally matched during Chiron's lessons with the other recruits. But Percy had yet to land a blow on royal girl. He had never practiced with an opponent that held a knife during his regular training sessions, so he often misjudged her knife's reach.

"You're swing is too wide." Her knife found his ribs. Percy quickly retaliated, "What did I tell, you! You're letting your sword control you. Is your brain full of seaweed?"

Percy growled at that, "Oh, excuse me, oh great wise girl, I've only had a few days to learn what you've had years to learn."

"Stop with the excuses and _attempt_ to hit me." she taunted.

Percy charged. He gave a few good blows, but could feel his arms giving out. He made a desperate move that almost ran her through, then she shifted her weight, barely dodging the blow, and moved in with her knife to his neck.

"Dead, seaweed brain." She smirked. Percy yielded. "You know you could do so much better with a sword that fit you." she sheathed her knife.

"That won't happen until I am actually paid, and custom swords are expensive. Not everyone is rich like a royal."

She looked away for a moment. "Why do you talk to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like a commoner. You like pointing out that I am a royal, but you show no respect."

Percy eyed her warily. "You said no arrests."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying, I'm offended. I just find it strange."

"I don't know. I guess it's because we're always trying to kill each other. Kind of hard to be all respectful to someone whose trying to beat you to a pulp."

"Mmmm. You have a lot to learn. Well, I won't complain. After all, no other guy would want to beat up a girl."

Percy's heart clenched painfully. He glared at her. "I give my all in each fight, so I can become a better fighter, and so the person I am fighting can become a better fighter, not to _beat up a girl_. If I go easy on you, it just makes it that much easier for the next guy to overcome you. You'd think you'd know that, wise girl."

Percy stormed off. He knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him, but it all hit way too close to home. Once he was far from the arena, he stopped to get his emotions under control. She was right, she could probably find ways to control his entire career. He had to be careful around her. They had been practicing all week for his final test in font of Chiron. How easy would it be for her to have him kicked out. He would have to watch himself, in the future. He swallowed his anger, and snuck back in his bunk. Chiron would be pitting him against the other recruits tomorrow. He had to get some rest and focus on tomorrows activities.

Chiron allowed Percy to stay in the army. Percy and Tyson celebrated by going to the market and getting some sweets. Percy hadn't expected the smells to bring back so many memories, but he worked through them.

That night, Percy was nervous about training with the royal girl. He wasn't sure how she would react since he last stormed off. When he entered the arena, it was empty. Percy worked on a nearby dummy. After several minutes passed, he fully expected to never see the royal girl again. He made a rather vigorous swing that turned him, when he noticed her leaning in a doorway. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"How long have you been there?" He questioned. She shrugged and began walking toward him. "I want to apologize for my outburst the other day." He began.

She eyed him calculating. "No, you're right. No holding back." With that she drew her knife and nearly sliced him across the chest. He barely reacted in time to dodge the blow. She didn't give him time to regain his balance as she went to strike again and again and again. Percy knew he would have to do something to help him get back into control. She made a wide swing that would have surely ended the match. Percy ducked the swing and swung a leg out like she did to him during their first match. She barely had time to jump over it. But it had achieved what Percy wanted, he had got his balance back and was now able to deliver some blows back. They went back and forth, throwing everything they had into besting the other.

Percy could feel the sweat dripping down between his shoulder blades and his hands and arms ached from the weight of the sword, He knew it was only a matter of time before his aching hands gave way. She had a sheen of sweat across her forehead and a look of determination in her grey eyes that made him wonder if she was really trying to kill him.

Then with a twist of her wrist, she successfully knocked the sword out of his cramped hand and put the knife to his neck in one swift move. Percy stared into her fierce grey eyes that seemed to bore into him. Again, he wondered if she was going to kill him. He straightened himself and coolly replied, "My lady."

Her eyes widened a fraction, before she removed the knife. She eyed him for a moment and said, "I'm sorry I upset you. But I saw something in your eyes that scared me. I don't know what it was, but it reminded me of why I wanted to learn how to fight in the first place. And don't call me 'my lady.' I don't like it."

Percy pondered this for a moment then nodded.

"See you tomorrow night, seaweed brain."

Percy for some reason still felt extremely off balance as he watched her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's days became a blur. He settled comfortably into a routine: working with Castellan, doing his chores, weapons training, formation training, and nightly training with Wise Girl, as he had taken to calling her. Before he knew it, five months had past. They had had several close calls of getting caught by others, but no one ever suspected. Percy had yet to best her, coming close every time, but never succeeding. There were occasions where Wise Girl wouldn't show up. She never gave reasons as to why, but Percy didn't need an explanation. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The evenings she missed, there was always some important occasion taking place at the palace.

There was one time where Percy was delivering the laundry near the castle. He was focused on his task when he heard a distinct feminine voice call out, "You there, boy. Wohoo, boy." Percy looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Up here." Percy looked up and saw three girls in long dresses with their hair done up in curls on a balcony overlooking the city. "Hi." said a girl with dark black hair.

"Uh, hi?" Percy awkwardly responded.

"Could you possibly tell me what time it is?" She grinned. There was nothing friendly about her smile. A girl with brown curls giggled behind her hands, another with blond curls smiled indulgently at the black haired girl.

"Uh, almost noon." Percy said warily.

"Yes, it would make a very fine moon." She replied.

The black haired girl and the brown haired girl burst into laughter. The blond blushed violently. It was only then that he realized that the blond was Wise Girl. He barely recognized her all done up like a real royal lady. He did a double take before hefting the laundry again and moving on. She didn't comment on the exchange later that night, but she didn't quite meet his eyes either. Percy had thought the exchange embarrassing, but nothing to get distracted about. He knew nothing could come of their relationship. Royals and commons didn't mix. But whenever he walked by that way, he couldn't help but glace up at the balcony.

They were approaching the spring solstice, the time when the High King Zeus visited all the kingdoms. Athens was in a flurry of excitement as the city got ready for the visit. The Athenian army was drilling nonstop, so they would be at their best when the king arrived. Evidently, a full demonstration of the armies might was expected. Castellan would accept nothing less than perfect and drilled them mercilessly. He yelled at Percy for missing one button being button on his uniform, missing some steps in the drill, and holding his sword wrong.

Percy had never seen such a big deal for someone's arrival. In Thebes, the most he had ever been involved in the kings arrival was standing in the street with his parents as High King Zeus rode by. He never understood why they stood out on the street, as Zeus never paid them the least bit of notice. Not that he blamed him. Even in their best clothes, they were nothing compared to Zeus and Hera in their pristine clothes in a white carriage trimmed in gold with the procession of servants and soldiers. But here, everyone scrubbed every inch of the streets, houses, walls, street lamps, everything. When the big day arrived, Percy had his bunk and Castellan's bunker completely scrubbed clean and nice and tidy.

On the big day, Percy stood in his back row in the plaza of the palace. It had been made perfectly clear that if anyone messed up, they would be punished. No one moved a muscle. Percy could see the carriage pull up through the gates of the palace. The entire royal family was lined up on the steps. Percy noticed Wise Girl standing perfectly still as though she were a soldier herself, except she was in an elegant white dress. Zeus's elegant carriage rolled into the plaza and pulled to a stop at the steps. Zeus got out of the carriage, then helped his wife. The royals exchanged greetings and then went inside. The entire time, no one moved, no one acknowledged them, and Percy fully expected that they would be out in the sun, never moving, the rest of the day. What felt like an hour later, Percy heard voices in one of the upper balconies and out of the corner of his eye he saw the royals overlooking the Athenian army. The call was sent out and Percy readied himself.

"Ready! Present arms!"

Percy withdrew his sword in sync with the rest of the army and held it in front of him in the first fighting stance. They then continued with the drill showing fighting stances, turning sharply to the right, left or about face. By the end, Percy couldn't help but be proud of himself. He hadn't missed one call. The royals went back inside, and the army marched in straight lines back to their barracks.

Percy was just about to change out of his formal clothes, when Castellan entered. "Rookies," he called, "you're needed in the palace as extra help. Report to Leneus!" The barrack groaned, but everyone kept their formals on and reported at the palace.

Leneus was a short round man with beard that ended in a point. "It's about time you showed up! You're late! Well, don't just stand there, grab the luggage and head up. Grover will show you the way." He motioned toward a skinny, awkward boy with curly hair. Percy turned to a giant boxed wagon filled with trunks. They went to work. Percy was on his forth load, wondering what exactly what could be in so many trunks. Percy had barely enough belongings that would maybe fill up half of one of these trunks. Percy and Grover unloaded the last trunk into the huge suite. Percy was just stretching his back when a voice called out, "Put that trunk at the end of the bed."

Percy looked up and saw Zeus, _the Zeus_. Percy and Grover did as directed. Grover bowed low right after, Percy followed suite. "Is there anything else we can do to assist you, my lord?" Grover asked.

"Lay the contents of the trunk on the bed." He called as he lay on a chair. This irked Percy. Technically, this wasn't Percy's job, but he helped Grover anyway. The contents of the trunk were not clothes. It was a strange assortments of metal. Tyson would have loved it. But Percy just took out each strange metal piece and laid it on the bed. He felt a jolt run through his body when he picked up a long metal rod. He almost dropped it, but managed to keep it in his hand before he place it on the bed. Once they were done, Zeus excused them.

Grover led Percy out of the maze of the palace. "Thanks for your help." Grover offered a hand.

Percy dutifully took it. "No problem."

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Um, maybe." Percy called as he left.

Percy was kept busy the rest of the day following Castellan around, helping him with everything he needed. Castellan would be competing in the arena for King Zeus the following day. It was to be a friendly demonstration of the armies best men fighting against Zeus's best men. It was quickly turning into an all out competition. The bookies were quick to get their books filled with bets on who would win the match. Castellan was favored to win by two to ten. Percy thought that Castellan had a good chance of winning, but had no desire to gamble on it.

Percy was to be in charge of Castellan's armor, weapons and any other needs, and was getting everything in order when he came in. Lieutenant Castellan was still dressed in his formals.

"Just finishing up, sir." Percy snapped to attention as you do when a superior enters.

"Fine, fine." Castellan murmured as he lay on his bunk. "As you were." Percy rubbed the last of the polish off the shield before him, when Castellan eyed him. "You've been a really good squire. You have definitely lived up to your word as a hard worker."

"Thank you, sir." Percy stood attention.

"Just come from the palace. Those royals are a backstabbing bunch."

Percy didn't say anything.

"I forgot, you had to help out at the palace. Did everything go okay?"

"Fine, sir."

"What did they have you do?"

"Just take their luggage up to their rooms."

"Really? Was there a lot."

Percy chuckled. "More than an armies worth."

Castellan chuckled. "I'll bet. Nothing but formal balls and garden party's planned this week. They were probably stuffed full of dresses for Queen Hera."

"Not all. Zeus asked me and this other guy to unpack one. It was filled with the strangest things. Just a bunch of metal objects. One of them shocked me."

"Really? What did it look like?"

"Just a rod."

"You don't say?" Castellan looked thoughtful. "Well, I think I'll go get a drink to loosen up my nerves. And if you don't have any other chores, I'm sure your brother would love to see you."

"Thank you, sir." Percy saluted as Castellan left.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy considered the competition the most exciting thing he had ever been to. He was completely fascinated with the expert swordsmanship. He was always quick to tend to Lieutenant Castellan, putting on his armor, having plenty of water around for him to drink. Castellan was doing great. He hadn't lost a match yet. Watching the other soldiers fight was always interesting, but he was really rooting for Castellan, as was the majority of everyone else. The last battle was between Castellan and a soldier that only went by *Pitys. Pitys hadn't lost a battle yet either. It was going to be a very interesting match.

Castellan and Pitys didn't waste much time as soon as the flag dropped. Their weapons clanged forcefully. Castellan's sword glanced off of Pitys' spear as she twirled it and jabbed at him. Castellan had several close calls, but recovered each time. He would swing his sword and just when Percy thought he had the soldier, Pitys' massive shield would glance the sword harmlessly away. It went back and forth like this for sometime. Percy was beginning to think that it would end in a draw. Both soldiers were tiring. Percy watched in anticipation when Pitys clashed recklessly against Castellan, then trapped his sword with the shield and twisted the sword out of Castellan's hand. The match ended with a spear tip at Castellan's neck.

The arena clapped loudly. More so from Zeus's soldiers than from Athens's. Castellan shook hands with Pitys, as Pitys was declared the winner. He walked over to where Percy was.

"Wow, that was so close, I thought you had him." Percy couldn't help but gush.

Castellan shrugged and pushed past Percy as he headed out of the arena. Percy kept his mouth shut after that. Evidently he was upset by the loss. Percy spent the rest of the day getting to the chores he missed during the competition. It was close to dinner time when soldiers of Zeus came into the soldiers barracks.

"We will give you one chance right now. Return High King Zeus's property and no one will get hurt."

Everyone looked at each other questioningly. When no one responded, the soldiers shoved them roughly against the wall, and began ransacking through their belongings. Percy struggled against the soldier that held him, but all he could do was watch helplessly as the soldiers upturned mattresses, dumped out trunks and threw the belongings across the room. When they found nothing, they let them go and left to go to the next barrack. Percy looked helplessly at their once clean barrack, then went outside to watch them ransack the rest of the soldiers encampment. Castellan along with the other lieutenants and superiors were encouraging the Athenian soldiers to stand down. Then one thought went through his mind. Tyson.

Percy ran to the forges. If the soldiers treated Tyson the way they had treated Percy, well, Percy didn't want to think about it. He ran past the rows of forges that looked ransacked as well, fear building in him. Percy skidded to a stop in front of the forge Tyson usually occupied.

"Tyson," Percy shouted. "Tyson!" No answer.

Percy about faced and ran to the forges barracks. It wasn't far. The soldiers looked like they were just getting started. Percy spotted Tyson rocking back and forth, clinging to some kind of metal.

"Tyson!" Percy ran up to him.

"Percy! What's going on? I'm scared."

"It's okay, they did the same thing to our barracks. They're looking for something of Zeus's."

"That's High King Zeus, to you Athenian." A voice snarled behind him.

Percy turned and saw a large burly man with his sword drawn at him.

"Leave them alone, they're just kids. They don't have anything you're looking for." Master Beckendorf hollered. Percy backed toward Tyson, prepared to protect him. He just wished he had his own sword.

"Just kids, huh? What's he got in his hand, then?" He motioned to Tyson. Percy balled his fists. The soldier motioned for two others to come over. Percy swung and caught one on the nose. He kicked the other one in the knee, knocking him to the ground. But the big burly soldier grabbed him from behind and lifted him from the ground. Percy flailed his legs wildly and tried to throw his head back to no avail. "Hoho, we got a wild one here. Get him." He nodded to Tyson.

Tyson cowered with his metal as the two soldiers approached him, one with a bloody nose and the other with a limp. "Leave him alone. You don't understand." Percy screamed. They went to grab at Tyson when he suddenly lashed out with the rod and smacked the bloody nosed one on the arm and the other in the ribs. By this time six other soldiers had come to help and had pinned Tyson to the ground. "Tyson." Percy called. "Leave him alone." They pried the metal lump from his hand and showed it to the big burly soldier.

"Hmmm, keep searching. And take these two and throw them in the dungeons Queen Athena has so obligingly let us use." He laughed as though this were some inside joke. Percy was roughly handed to two other soldiers who kept a tight grip on him. He could hear Tyson behind him crying softly. As they left he could hear on soldier complaining that his arm was broken, while the other thought he had broken ribs. They were roughly marched through the encampment. Castellan and the boys from his barracks watched helplessly as Percy and Tyson was shoved past them.

They headed toward a part of the palace he had never seen before and led down several steps with thick iron gates placed every level or so. When it seemed that they had finally reached the bottom he and Tyson were literally thrown into a cell and the door swung firmly shut and locked.

 _Nice going, Percy. Not only did you manage to mess up your new life in matter of months, but you dragged Tyson into it too_ , Percy berated himself. Tyson was still crying. "Hey, big guy. It's going to be okay. We're falsely imprisoned. We'll get out."

"But everyone knows that Zeus never releases prisoners. It's all my fault." He sobbed.

"No. No, don't say that. I'll get us out of here." Percy looked around, "Somehow."

 ***Fun Fact: Pitys was a Nymph who turned into a pine tree. (wink, wink, nod, nod)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy couldn't be for sure how long they had been in the dungeons. The only light they got was from the torches in the hallway and once in awhile some slop would appear through the door. Tyson had stopped crying, but Percy was sure that he didn't feel any better. Percy had tried the door, the metal slot in the door, checked every stone slab in the walls to no avail. He even jumped up to test the ceiling, only resulting in a bruised hand. He wasn't going to force his way out, that was clear. Percy slumped against the wall, dreading the worst.

They were jolted out of their sleep when the loud clank of their cell door opened and several soldiers grabbed Percy and Tyson without a word. His heart hammered in his chest as the soldiers led them up the stairs. Were they going to execute them? Were they going to whip them? One scenario after another flooded Percy's mind. Percy had to hide his eyes when they broke the surface. After being in the dark for so long, the bright sun stung his eyes. By the time his eyes adjusted they were being led through a side door into the palace. Everywhere they looked there were paintings, statues, and ornate furniture. Percy barely had time to take it all in when they were led into a large room, with high ceilings. The windows lined each side and rose from floor to ceiling. At the end of the room sat Zeus. There was a tall woman with black curly hair standing just to the right of him as though Zeus had taken her seat. Next to her sat a boy older than Percy dressed in his finest clothes, and on the left sat a girl with blond curls in a beautiful blue dress. Percy was led right to the foot of the king and dumped unceremoniously on the floor with Tyson beside him.

"I understand you attacked my soldiers." Zeus accused.

Percy didn't dare look up. Tyson was shaking in terror beside him. "I only wanted to defend my brother."

"From what I hear, he doesn't need defending, boy." Zeus growled.

"He, he panics when unpredictable things happen. He isn't a violent person, he just gets scared easily. Please, lord, it's my fault. Please don't punish him for my mistake." Percy made the mistake of looking up at Zeus.

Zeus recognized him. "You're the boy who stole my lightning!" he bellowed.

"Huh?" Percy had that strange sensation that he just got caught up in some big mystery and he was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

"Don't play dumb boy. You were there, in my chambers, you stole it."

"I put you're strange metal objects on the bed. I didn't take anything, let alone lightning. You were there."

"So you admit you were there."

Percy looked at the other royals beside Zeus questioningly, like did I just hear him correctly? That's when he realized that the pretty girl next to Zeus was Wise Girl. He swallowed his temper. "I placed every object on the bed as you instructed and left when dismissed. I took nothing."

"That doesn't mean that you didn't sneak back in when I wasn't there and stole it."

Percy opened his mouth in shock and asked, "Why would I take your strange metal objects." Wise Girl rolled her eyes at this.

"Because they are powerful." Zeus insisted.

Percy could see that there was no reasoning with him. Instead he resolutely repeated, "I didn't steal anything."

Zeus thundered, "You did steal it and you will return it." The black haired woman put a hand on Zeus's shoulder. Zeus deflated a little at that and continued. "But to show that I am a merciful king, I will give you twelve hours to return it to me or I will kill your brother." He motioned to his soldiers who grabbed Tyson forcefully and picked him up off the ground. Percy tried to stop them, but the other soldiers grabbed him and held him firmly on his knees.

"Percy? Percy! Percy!" Tyson struggled against the soldiers.

"It's okay, big guy. I'll get you out. Everything's going to be okay." Percy called as they led Tyson back out the way they came in. Once they were gone, Percy couldn't help the look of pure hatred as he glared at Zeus.

"Twelve hours." Zeus glared back. "I'd hurry if I were you. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

The soldiers let go of Percy and he stood up. He wanted to attack the king, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Percy resolutely turned on his heel and left the room. Now he had to go and find lightning that once was in Zeus's bedroom that Percy had handled at one point. There were so many metal objects that he didn't have a clue what it even looked like.

He went to the only place that he really knew, his bunk. When he got there, he saw his bunk neatly made and his trunk gone. All of his belongings were gone.

"Jackson!" Percy recognized Castellan's voice. He turned and saw him standing in the doorway. "We all thought you were a gonner. They ordered your belongings back into circulation."

Percy sighed at that. "I might as well be. Tyson is in prison and I have twelve hours to get Zeus's _lightning_ back or we'll both die."

"Woah, that's pretty bad. Beckendorf told us what happened. It's not right. We all have your back, if you need it."

"Do you know what Zeus is talking about? I don't even know what I am looking for. I mean if Zeus's entire army couldn't find it . . ." Percy let it hang.

"Sorry, I don't." Castellan hung around for a moment then shuffled his feet. "Well, look, I got to go. I just saw you and wanted to . . ."

Percy nodded. He was a dead man. Castellan left and Percy used the quiet of the barrack to think. If he only knew what he was looking for, he might have a better chance of finding it. Then Percy remembered that he wasn't the only one that saw all of the metal objects. Maybe he could get some help from someone who might know. Time to visit Grover.


	7. Chapter 7

Grover was harder to find than Percy thought. Leneus only scowled at Percy when he asked where Grover was and said, "I haven't seen him."

Percy searched the servants barracks. Everytime he asked about Grover, the reaction was the same. They'd look as though Percy had just stuck something nasty under their noses. Finally, a young girl with auburn hair responded.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening before saying in just above a whisper, "He was suspended until Zeus's property is found."

Percy felt immediatly sympathetic. "Do you know where, I can find him?"

Again she looked around before she whispered, "He sometimes goes to the town center when he is upset.'

Percy thanked her and headed toward town. Percy didn't have to look long. The town center had a large fountain in the center with tall trees on the outskirts surrounding it. It would have been quite peaceful, if it wasn't bustling with people going about their business. Grover was sitting under one of the trees. He looked up when Percy called his name. His eyes were red and blotchy as though he had been crying.

"What do you want?"

Percy was a little irked at the guy. He felt like he didn't really have any reason to cry. From what he understood, he only temporarily lost his position. Percy and Tyson's life was on the line. However, Percy swallowed his anger. "I'm here to help you get your job back."

"Huh?" He looked at Percy closer. "Hey you're that kid that was with me. How are you going to help me?"

"Well, I'm going to find Zeus's lightning, but I need your help. What exactly happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Grover seemed to be thinking about it. "They had the tournament. Zeus went to bless the victor. And then he said he couldn't find his lightning. He got really mad. Queen Athena had us search the palace top to bottom, but no one could find it. Zeus got really mad then and put the kingdom under lock down until it was found. He had his soldiers tear the entire place apart. He's threatening war if it is not found."

"War." That was all Percy could think. There were a lot more lives at stake than Percy thought. He shook himself. "Okay, the kingdom is on lock down, so it has to be here somewhere. Unless they climbed the wall last night or left by sewer." Percy's spirits fell.

"The wall is out of the question. It's too heavilly gaurded."

"Okay, so any idea what this lightning looks like?"

Grover shook his head. "I just know it's powerful. They thought it might have been me, but i was with Zeus the entire time. He still accused me." Grover sighed.

"Okay, so we still have no idea what it looks like. And zero idea where to start."

"Well, we know that it was stolen during the compitition."

"Everyone was at the compitition."

"Not everyone." Grover had a sad smile on his face. "The castle was full of servants."

Percy thought about it. "Do you know of anyone who would want this _lightning_?

"Not really, but I know of lots of royals who would want something powerful like that. They could have had their servants do it for them."

"Lot's of royals? Okay where do you propose we start?"

Grover hopped up from his position against the tree. "I know just the person to talk to. Melina. She knows everything that goes on in the palace.

Grover snuck them in through a side entrance that was cleverly hidden with ivy crawling all over it. Percy thought that they might go back towards the servants barracks, but instead he took him toward the palace itself. Percy was afraid that he would be recognized so he kept his head ducked down. Soon they came to a woman giving orders to a group of servants around her.

"Get the fresh picked flowers put in Queen Hera's room right away. I want them already there before she arrives back from the garden. Attention to detail. Check the roast for tonights dinner and make sure the chives are properly added. I want the floral dinnerware for tonight, not the patterned. And . . ." That was when she saw Grover. She waved her hand and dismissed the servants around her. She motioned for them to go into a small room. She followed shortly after. "What are you doing here Grover? You know I can't put you to work."

"I'm not here for . . . that." Grover looked sad for a moment then perked up a bit. "We need to find what was stolen from Zeus. The palace was full of servants under your command. Did you maybe see anything?"

Melina sighed then busied herself in the small kitchen and put together some sandwiches. "I am sorry about this whole situation. I know Queen Athena is at her last straw with it. She may just declare war before Zeus is out the gates. But as usual she is patient, bidng her time. I was ever so sorry to hear about your brother." She motioned to Percy.

"He's not dead yet. Please any information you could have. What is this _lightning_? Who here would want to steal it and cause a war?"

Melina chucked at that. "Here have something to eat." She handed them the sandwiches. "Probably haven't had anything since you got out." She smiled. "Now, a better question would be who wouldn't want to cause a war. The relations between the royals is fragile at best. Athena and Posiedon are always at odds. Zeus is paranoid that everyone is after his throne. Hades and Ares hate everyone. And everyone just distrusts Hermes, smiling and laughing while he steals your money. So that I can't answer. i am afraid I don't know exactly what item was stolen either. Zeus was rather . . . private in that regard. It has been a topic of great discusson among the staff. No one seems to have a clue."

"Anyone acting strange or did anyone see anything Maybe a royal had their servants steal it." Grover pressed.

"No one acting stranger than usual. The palace is too closely guarded for anyone to just walk into Zeus's room. While I am in there, the guards are watching my every move. But I did notice something that day. While the royals were at the competition, I personally checked the rooms to make sure they were up to par. After I left Zeus's room, I went to check Hera's room."

"Wait Zeus and Hera don't share a room?" Percy questioned.

"Most royals don't. Anyway, once I was done with Hera's room, I heard a crash in Zeus's room. Which is odd since no one is supposed to be there. So I went to check it out. The boquet of fresh flowers had fallen off the table and onto the floor. I immediately called for a boquet of fresh flowers and had the other ones disposed of. It was a close call before Zeus returned, but we did it in the end. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but in light of what happened I am pretty sure the theif was in there while I was in Hera's room."

"How is it that you didn't get inqusitioned?" Grover said grumpily.

"Because everyone knows, you don't incriminate yourself, especially when royals are involved. Zeus went after you and this young man because Zeus saw you there."

Percy knew the injustice of it all, but also knew it to be true. Even if you had information to what really happened, you couldn't trust a royal. "Okay, so they didn't leave by the door, but how else could someone get into Zeus's room?"

"There is only one other opening to Zeus's room, the balcony. But it is a three story drop to the ground from there. It would be suicide."

Percy thought about it as he munched on his sandwich. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Yes, the flowers weren't just knocked down, they were stepped on."

"Okay." Percy had no idea what to make of that piece of information. "Well, thanks for the food."

"Don't mention it. We lower class have to stick together. Eat your fill."

She didn't say it, but Percy could hear the rest of the sentence, _It may be your last._

Percy and Grover decided to check out Zeus's balcony. Since they wern't allowed in the palace, they settled for the palace grounds. Grover found it over looking a garden of tall rose bushes. There were lattices covered with roses all around the balcony, but nothing close enough to climb from the balcony onto. Not that that would be a good idea. The Roses just near Percy were poking and grabbing at Percy.

"Ahh," Percy cried when he poked his finger on a thorne as he tried to pull it from his clothes. "This is pointless. The thief would have to be insane to go this way."

"Maybe not." Grover was on all fours and looking at the ground. Look, it's bits of stone. This stone is from only the palace."

"And you know this how?"

"I work in the palace. You become familiar with the type of stone you're cleaning really well. And look their are stratches on the wall here. Athena would throw a fit if she saw one mark on her palace. He was here. He could have used a rope to get up there and then climb down."

"Into the roses." Percy still wasn't sure.

"Well, no guards would be around here, and no guests either. It is completely secluded. That's why Athena chose it for Zeus's room. He likes his . . ."

"Privacy." Percy finished for him. "So where did the theif go after that?"

Grover looked at the rose bushes around them. "Look, a dying flower."

Percy looked. A branch that a rose was attached to was broken and hanging limply down. Grover inspected it closer and then pointed to another one a few yards away. Looked like Percy wasn't the only one fighting the rose bushes. They followed the trail of broken limbs and came to a wall. There was a torn peice of cloth on one of the thorns that Grover pulled off. Grover looked at the scuff marks on the wall again.

"They went up and over." Percy guessed. Grover nodded in reply. "What's on the other side of the wall?" Percy asked.

"The town." Grover groaned.

Percy closed his eyes and put his head against the wall. The town. Percy had been outside of the palace walls enough to know that you could get lost in Athens. Now that the theif was in Athens, he could dissapear. Percy opened his eyes and stared at the bushes beneith the wall. They looked pretty roughed up. Not that Percy was an expert of plants, but compared to all the other bushes along the wall these had broken limbs and lost leaves. Then Percy noticed something. There was something stuck in the bush. Percy reached in and pulled it out. It was a tankard. Percy grinned. "I think I found out where the thief is."

Grover looked up hopefully and grinned when we saw the tankard. "Good find, Percy!"

Now they just had to get back through the maze of roses without getting scratched up.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy and Grover fought the rose bushes all the way to the clearing when they finally stumbled out covered in scratches and torn clothing. It was approaching dusk. Percy felt panic creeping up on him, but he steeled his resolve. "Come on, we're running out of time."

They were almost to the Grover's secret entrance out of the palace, when when a distinct "Psst" caught Percy's attention. He turned toward the sound of the noise and saw a cloaked figure motioning toward him. Percy wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to meet with a cloaked figure, but there was something familiar about him. He turned to follow.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Grover put a arm out, blocking Percy's path. "Where do you think you're going. You don't just follow strange cloaked figures."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right back." He followed it to a secluded part of the wall that Percy would have never guessed was there. Percy was almost expecting to get ambushed or clubbed over the head, but the person just removed the hood of their cloak to reveal a girl with curly blond hair.

Percy felt a flush of anger at her. "Hello Wise Girl, or should I say, princess."

"Wise Girl will suffice." She snapped back.

"I don't have time to duel with you tonight. In case you hadn't noticed, my brother's life has a deadline."

"There's more than your brothers life on the line. All of Athens is on the brink of war."

"Well I didn't do it, if you're here to accuse me."

At that she huffed angerily, flipped Percy over and knelt on his chest. "No, I don't think you stole it. I'm here to help you get it back and end this."

Percy processed this while he tried to get his breath back that was effectively knocked out of him. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"No. My mother is . . . occupied. I'm here on my own."

Out of nowhere a body dove at the princess, knocking her to the ground. Percy grabbed at the intruder only to recognize that it was Grover. The princess, however, held no reserved in punching him square in the nose.

"Stop, stop!" Percy called.

"You know this guy?"

"We're sort of in the same predicament."

Percy helped Grover up, while he covered his bloody nose. "Princess Annabeth! A thousand apologies. I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine." She cut him off.

"So how are you going to help? Besides punching the thief." Percy cut through the awkward silence.

"I know what you're looking for."

Percy and Grover exchanged looks. "Okay, so what are we looking for?" Percy asked.

"Well first, I want to know what you have discovered."

"We know it wasn't a servant. We know that they got in by the window and left by window and over the wall."

"I could have told you that." she huffed.

"We know what bar they were at."

This caught her attention. "Not sure how that will help us, but it's worth investigating. Let's go."

"Hold on. We shared, now it's your turn."

"Fine. The _lightning_ is in the shape of a metal rod about . . . "

"This tall and this big round." Percy interrupted her and showed her with his hands the size of the rod.

"Yes." she said surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Grover.

"It shocked me." Percy suddenly remembered. "That's the big deal? That's what this is all about?"

"Some say, it's Zeus's most powerful weapon."

Percy just shook his head in disbelief. "Alright princess, let's see if we can find a rod." Percy huffed.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy had seen a lot of tragedy in his life, but still, he was not prepared for what he saw past the palace gates. He had just been there that morning, with merchants milling about and people peacefully going about their business, but now it was pure chaos. Homes had been disemboweled with their contents strewn across the streets. Women and children were crying. Men were gathered together talking in hushed tones, with murder in their eyes. The further into town they went the worse it got with the soldiers beating up the men, man handling the women, all while taking their personal belongings and throwing them in the streets, and on the occasion blatantly stealing from them.

Percy wanted to jump in several times, but Annabeth stopped him. "We have more important things to do."

Percy shrugged her off and continued on their way. Soon they came to Kapileio street. Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw the street full of bars. "There's so many. How do you know which one the thief went to?"

"Because we've got this." Percy pulled out the mug he found.

"How is that going to narrow it down?"

Percy flipped the mug over to reveal the bottom, where a boars head had been burned into the wood on the bottom of the mug. "Every bar has their own insignia. Patrons often take the mugs with them to be returned the following day. Can't tell you how many times I've returned one of Castellan's mugs."

Annabeth studied the bottom of the mug for a moment. "And you found this under Zeus's window."

"No, the wall they went over."

"Which wall?"

Percy studied the palace and pointed to a section of wall on the eastern side, away from the soldiers barracks. "Around there. Don't you think, Grover?"

"Yeah, that looks right."

Annabeth was studying the walls then looking at the row of pubs. "Come on. I know where this one is." Percy motioned down the street.

There at the end of the row stood a building that was literally leaning against the outside wall. Percy led the way in and found the bar keeper counting his coins. "Returning a mug." Percy said as he plopped the mug down. The man grunted and reached to take it back. "Just a moment. Do you know who took your mug out yesterday around the time of the soldier's competition?"

"How would I know that? I was at the competition." the bar keep growled back.

"Then can we talk with whoever was here during the competition?" Percy pressed. He noticed Annabeth pulling her hood further down over her face.

"Liza, my wife, was tending the bar. Why you want' to know? She done somethin'?"

"No, no." Percy assured him. "But she may know who took the mug."

"Why you need to know who took the mug?"

"Now, now." A large woman with rosy cheeks and a large smile came up and stood beside bar keeper. "Everyone's a little jumpy with Olympus's soldiers on the rampage." The barkeep mearly grunted. "It would be hard to pin point who took a mug during the competition. As everyone took a drink to go." Percy's shoulder's sagged. "But I do know who didn't return theirs."

"Who?" Annabeth nearly shouted, but soon recovered and pulled the hood further down if possible.

The woman eyed her for a moment then continued, "The baker down the next street, Mr. Klankard, and one of the tenets here."

"Is the tenet still here?" Percy asked.

"As far as I know, came in last night and haven't seen him since."

"Where's his room?"

"Wait a minute." The barkeep interrupted. "We can't just let three nosy kids into whatever they want."

Percy felt like they were on to something and he was about to tell exactly what he thought about the barkeep, when Annabeth slid a pouch full of coins in front of him and cooly said, "Can you now?"

The barkeep rubbed his chin while he eyed the money. In one swoop he snatched the purse and said, "Show them the room."

The large woman led them up a rickety staircase up to the second floor were several doors were lined up. She unlocked one of the doors and stepped back. Her message was clear. I will not be responsible for disturbing a tenant. Percy opened the door.

It was a small room, with a single bed. Some blankets were on the floor, a pot was in the corner. But the biggest attraction to the room had to be the large hole in the middle of the wall. It clearly led directly out of the city.

Percy ran to it and peered over the edge. It was at least a hundred foot drop into the gully that surrounded the city.

"What the . . . . That wasn't there. Oh, gods. We'll be arrested." The woman was crying.

Annabeth removed her hood and looked the woman in the eye. "You will not be arrested. Now set to work patching this hole, while we go after the thief."

"Princess Annabeth." The woman bowed.

"Listen, you never saw me. Whoever was here, has Zeus's property, the reason he is about to attack Athens. We have to go after the thief."

"Thieves." The woman calmed down. "There were two men in this room."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know about this, maybe I should stay here." Grover looked over the edge carefully.

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay here if you want." Percy assured.

"I think that's a good idea." Annabeth supplied. "If we don't get back in time, you will have to tell my mother what happened."

"I will?" Grover looked a bit more upset at that.

"We'll be back." Percy tried to sound positive.

"Okay." Grover looked like he was giving himself a pep talk.

They borrowed a rope from the barkeepers and climbed down to the gully. Percy was actually surprised at how well the princess was climbing. She must be receiving more training than sparring with him at night. Once they were in the gully, they waved up at Grover and began the climb out. By then it was fully dark. No soldiers were on the walls. He supposed that they were having enough trouble inside the walls. However they had other problem, they couldn't see anything in front of them and had no idea which way to go. Luckily, Princess Annabeth was prepared. She pulled out a couple of torches from her pack and lit them. They found the foot prints quickly after that.

"So princess, I wasn't aware that all royals train like soldiers." Percy eyed her as they followed the prints.

"Most royals don't. My mother has been a solo queen for most of my life. She believes in being able to defend yourself. Believe it or not, being a royal can be very dangerous."

"Huh, that's debatable." Percy mumbled.

The princess looked like she wanted to argue, but stopped walking and put out her torch. Percy saw what she was looking at and quickly followed suit. In the distance, a fire was blazing. It was hard to see who was around it or how many from this distance.

"The thieves?" Percy questioned.

"Don't know." She whispered back.

Percy peered around in the darkness. "Let's sneak up on them. Surround them."

"Don't attack yet! Let's watch and listen for a little bit. Get an idea of what we are dealing with."

So they crept forward. They stopped short of where a couple of horses stood munching on the grasses around them.

"When is he going to get here? We've hung around too long as it is." A deep voice said irritably.

"He said it would be a few days before he could get away. Besides he has some unfinished business to attend to."

"I don't like how long it's taking. We should be in Atlantis by now."

"I don't know why you're so worried. It's not like anyone can hurt us with this in our possession."

Percy saw a glint of a silver rod in the firelight. He instantly recognized it. He felt his muscles tense and wanted to spring at them right then, but he felt a hand restraining his arm. He looked over and could just make out Princess Annabeth's face. The message was clear. Wait. She was right. Percy realized that he needed to think smart on this one. They were twice their size. What chance could two kids stand against two large thieves with one holding the most dangerous weapon in the world.

"I'm turning in. Take first watch." One of the thieves laid down next to the fire. The other one turned his back on the fire and began to fiddle with the lightning rod. This gave Percy a very uneasy feeling, especially since the thief was now facing them.

"Now?" Percy found a stick nearby.

"Wait." Was Annebeth's barely audible answer.

"We can't wait forever. I've only got till sunrise, and their expecting company." Percy argued back as quietly as he could.

She only raised a finger either to silence him, being the royal that she was, or to tell him to wait. He couldn't tell which, but he didn't like either option.

So they waited. Percy became suddenly aware of how hungry he was and how tired he was. He tried to shove both thoughts to the side and look for any opportunities that might present themselves. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but before long he noticed the thief in front of him nodding. Percy knew that the thief would catch himself and change shifts with the other thief soon. Annabeth motioned for him to be ready. She didn't have to tell him twice, he was suddenly wide awake. He found the stick and held onto it. He wasn't entirely happy with the weapon, but it was better than nothing. As one they rushed the big guy. Percy wacked him over the head with the stick breaking in the process. Annabeth hit him soundlessly on the head with the pommel of her dagger. The thief crashed to the ground soundlessly. Percy immediately grabbed the lightning rod.

"Let's go." Annabeth motioned to leave. Annabeth turned to leave, but Percy stayed still. "We've got the rod. Let's go." She motioned again. Percy walked over and whapped the other thief over the head just to make sure he didn't wake up. "What are you doing?" Her voice escalated dangerously.

"I need to take them back. They're proof that I'm not the thief. Otherwise, Zeus will just kill me anyway." Percy grunted as he heft the thief up and began dragging him over to the horses.

"It doesn't work like that." Annabeth was practically screaming at him.

"Sure it does." Percy struggled to lift the large man up that was twice his size.

"Oh for crying out loud." She began to help lift the thief up and onto the horse. Lucky for Percy the horses were gentle and cooperated. They had to hit him over the head shortly after they got him up there, before they got to the next thief. Percy thought that an hour must have past just trying to load up the thieves.

Percy and Annabeth walked side by side as they lead the horses back toward Athens. "You don't have to bring them, you know." Percy couldn't be sure in the torchlight, but he thought she was smiling. Either that or she was sneering. It was hard to tell. "My mother knows that you didn't do it. Everyone knows you didn't do it."

"But I'm not dealing with your mother or everyone else. I'm dealing with Zeus, the high king. And after seeing him in person, I'll need all the evidence I can get."

Princess Annabeth didn't say anything after that. They just walked their quiet interupted with the occasional whack across the thieve's heads. A light indigo began to paint the sky when they first caught sight of the city, Athens.

"Zeus's soldiers are going to be at the gate." Percy looked at Annabeth pointedly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Annabeth looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'll get it to Zeus. It's just what happens after that that I'm worried about."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Annabeth put her hood on, handed the reigns of her horse to Percy and slipped into some trees.

By the time he reached the gates, the sky was a lovely red and orange. The gates were just being opened. Zeus's soldiers met him with malice in their eyes.

"Look what we got here." It was the same guard that beat up Percy and Tyson. Percy struggled to contain his anger. "The thief returns." He sneered.

"I'm not the thief. But lucky you, I did your work for you. Here are the real thieves." The soldiers eyed the two figures slumped over the horses behind him.

"Good job. Now if you will hand over the rod, I will make sure Zeus receives his stolen property." He reached for the rod, but Percy held it back.

"No thank you. Zeus specifically asked that 'I' return it. We wouldn't want me to disobey a direct order, now would we." Percy couldn't help but smirk at the soldier's sneer. He knickered at the horses and led them through the streets

He must have looked quite the sight as villagers lined the road as he passed. He wasn't sure what they thought of the boy guiding the two horses with full grown men slumped over them. But he couldn't be bothered by it either. Percy kept his eyes fixed on the palace ahead. He hoped he wasn't too late. He hoped Tyson was alright. He did notice Zeus's army trailing behind him, which made him nervous. As he neared the Athenian soldier's barracks, he heard a shout go out. All the recruits that were in Percy's barracks were racing toward him. He was afraid at first that they were going to rush him. But instead they surrounded him and the two thieves as a type of honor guard. That eased some of the tension he was feeling about Zeus's soldiers.

Once he was past the palace gates, he saw Zeus himself waiting for him on the steps. His eyes greedily took in the rod in Percy's hand. But what surprised Percy the most was that not only was Zeus on the steps, but Queen Athena, Prince Malcolm, and sure enough, Princess Annabeth, out of her brown trousers, hood and cloak, and wearing a regal white gown befitting a princess.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy could feel his knees shake at the presence of Zeus again. But he swallowed his fear and fell to one knee in front of Zeus.

"So the thief returns." Zeus sneered.

"No." Percy almost growled the word. He could feel his anger rising again. "The accused returns your property that was stolen by these two." Percy jerked his thumb behind him indicating the two large men who now seemed to be coming to.

"A likely story." Zeus eyed the men. "It would be their word against yours, and your word doesn't account for much."

Annabeth was making motions toward Percy. She would point to her mother and then held one hand palm up and the other as though it were holding a glass. Percy gave her a questioning glance before returning his attention on Zeus. "I found them not one kilometer from the city with this." Percy held up the rod.

The reaction he got from this simple movement shocked Percy. Zeus's soldiers literally ducked, Queen Athena jerked like she was about to take cover, and Zeus flinched yelling, "Don't swing it about, boy!" Percy slowly lowered it. "Hand it to me." Zeus motioned for the rod.

Percy hesitated. Annabeth was making the same motions again, more urgently Then Percy suddenly understood what she was trying to communicate. "I want guarantees that you won't kill me, and as an Athenian soldier I have the right to a trial by my queen."

Annabeth physically relaxed and gave a small smile of approval. Zeus on the other hand seemed to be upset by this.

"It would be wise to hear his story." Queen Athena urged.

"Fine." Zeus grumbled. "You hand me my rod, and I will _not_ kill you. You may have your trial."

Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He rose and cautiously approached Zeus with the rod held out. Zeus quickly snatched it out of his hand. Percy waited for the blast to come, but nothing happened. Instead, Zeus turned and headed up the stairs. Percy was motioned inside shortly afterwards. He was able to take in a lot more the the room this time around. It was truly magnificent. Percy looked at his own clothes. He hadn't changed since he had been thrown in prison and he looked it with his clothes covered in dirt and his hair uncombed. Chiron would have had a fit if he saw him like this in front of royalty. Zeus took the head throne and a look of irritation crossed Queen Athena's face before she quickly masked it and stood beside the taken throne that was hers. The room was filled with several more people who were all dressed in fine linens and attire. All royals no doubt. The only friendly face he saw was Princess Annabeth's.

Queen Athena raised her hand to call for silence. "We are here to find the truth about what happened regarding the theft of High King Zeus's property from this very palace. Here stand this soldier of my army to stand trial by his queen, as is his right. So let the questioning be done by me and only me. All agreed?" Several ayes were heard. Then all eyes were on Percy. "Please state your name and rank."

Despite his appearance he wanted to make a good impression with the queen. He straightened his back and held his head high like he did during line up. He cleared his throat. "Private Percy Jackson."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." There was a small murmur at this revelation.

"How were you accused by Zeus to have taken his property?"

"He was there, that's what." Zeus burst.

"I believe the question was addressed to Private Jackson." She motioned for him to continue.

Percy told her all about how he and the other recruits in his bunker had been called to help unload the trunks and put them in their respective rooms. How Zeus had ordered him to unload one of the trunks. How he laid the items on the bed and then were excused. He explained how Zeus's soldiers had ransacked his bunk and how he feared for his brother, because he doesn't take attacks well. How the soldiers mistook a lump of raw metal in his brothers hand for something else and arrested him and Percy for defending themselves. He then talked about how he and his brother were brought before Zeus. He was about to continue on about how he was threatened to return the rod or his brother would be executed, when Athena interrupted him and asked another question.

"Once you ware charged to bring Zeus's lightning back, how did you find it, when all of Zeus's army could not?"

Percy then went into how he talked to others to find out what it looked like and the details of when and how it was taken, being very careful not to mention names so no one could be punished. He talked about how he knew it was taken during the competition and how everyone was there, including himself. This seemed to upset Zeus. And how the found out that they only way the thief or thieves as they found out later could get into the room was through the window. He talked about the rosebushes and the mug left behind. He talked about the barkeepers and the hole in the outer wall. He talked about following their prints to their campsite, where they were waiting for someone. How he waited until they were asleep and hit them over the head. He talked about how he got them on their horses and brought them and the rod back. All the while he talked there was complete silence in the room. Even when he finished, not even Zeus made his objections.

"You did all that by yourself?" Queen Athena finally broke the silence.

Percy blushed slightly and answered, "No, my lady. I had help, but because of the threat of the situation, I will not divulge their names."

There was some murmuring at that comment. "Well, let us hear Private Jackson's captives on what they have to say."

Percy realized with a start that the two large thieves were standing behind him. He turned his head slightly so as to see them from the corner of his eye. They looked uncomfortable as they looked at each other.

"We were just minding our own business when this runt came up and started wailing on us." One of them answered.

"What were you doing camped so close to the city? Surely you would have preferred a room in an inn."

"We like camping." Said one.

"We were hunting." Said the other at the same time.

Percy caught Annabeth's eye who was now smirking.

Even Athena had a mock look of confusion. "I'm sorry. Which one is it?"

"Hunting."

"Camping." Came the mixed reply.

"I see by your attire that you are currently or have been serving in Ares army?"

The soldiers looked down at their red garb and back at the queen. Percy could see Queen Athena practically smirking. Could it be possible that it was going to work? Then suddenly, one of the thieves swung his cuffed hands over Percy's head and he felt a knife at his throat. Zeus was on his feet in in instant. Percy would have liked to have thought that he was concerned for him, but he didn't think so. It was probably more out of outrage that the true thieves were about to get away. Which meant that Zeus probably didn't have an problem killing Percy to get to them. Percy tried to think of a way to get out of this, preferably without his throat getting slit, but the knife was already digging into his skin while the men slowly backed out of the room.

"Inquisitions over. We'll be leaving now." The thief growled with his mouth close to Percy's ear. His breath stank of stale ale.

They had just made it out of the doors when Percy heard two thwaps. The knife began to dig deeper into his throat when the thieves bonds were cut and the thief and the knife clattered to the floor. When Percy turned to see what had happened, he saw the same soldier of Zeus's that had bested Castellan in the competition standing over the two thieves with a spear in one hand.

"Thalia!" Zeus's voice boomed behind him. "Good catch. I claim these thieves as my prisoners. They will suffer at my pleasure." Zeus sounded absolutely delighted like he was going to eat a whole bowl of candy, but the look in his eye let Percy know he didn't wan't any of it.

"I then proclaim Private Percy Jackson as innocent." He heard Queen Athena announce behind him. "You will report back to your bunker and resume your training."

"My brother!" Percy suddenly remembered.

"Release him. All charges dropped." She motioned to some nearby soldiers. The thieves were being taken by Zeus's soldiers. He almost felt sorry for them. "I trust then that the threat of war is no more?" Athena urged Zeus.

"We are at peace." Zeus reluctantly agreed.

"Good! We could use some help in some destruction the city has endured. We appreciate your help as an ally." Athena masterfully negotiated the terms of Zeus's penitence.

Zeus growled his agreement.

The soldier with the spear took off their helmet to reveal a girl with short spiky hair and vibrant blue eyes. She looked maybe a little older than himself. This surprised him. "Most people say thank you when you save their life." She glared at him.

"Thanks." he said weakly.

She snorted in acknowledgement and walked away. Percy had just turned to face Princess Annabeth when he heard the unmistakable sound of Tyson screaming, "Percy!"

He turned and saw Tyson running across the courtyard. Percy had never been so relieved to see him. He ran to meet him, where Tyson gave him a hug that nearly cracked the ribs that the soldiers hadn't already broken. "I told you. I told you everything would be alright." Percy laughed with relief.

"Do I get my metal back? Tyson asked.

Percy hesitated. He just got his and Tyson's freedom back; he really didn't feel like starting any fights over a piece of metal. But one look at Tyson, threw that out the window.

"Lord Zeus!" Percy shouted. The current din stalled. Zeus stared at Percy with a look of 'why are you still here?' Percy steeled his resolve. "Your soldiers took something that belongs to my brother. We'll have it back now."

Percy figured that no one had ever spoken to High King Zeus in such a manner before, and that accounted for all the dropped jaws pointed in his direction. Zeus himself was beginning to look murderous, until Queen Athena whispered something in his ear. Then to Percy's amazement he motioned for one of his guards. Percy groaned. Here comes the soldier that really had it in for Percy now. The soldier glared at Percy as he took out a long lump of misshaped metal and practically slammed it into Percy's hand. It hurt, but Percy didn't show it.

"You don't know what you have." He sneered at Percy and then Tyson. Then just as quickly he left.

Percy couldn't believe his luck. He looked for Annabeth to see what her take on all this was, but she was gone. Percy decided to not push his luck and guided Tyson out of the palace gates, while he held his lump of metal like it was a stuffed animal. As they made their way toward the soldier barracks they were met with lots of shouting, pats on the back that stung when they got to close to his ribs and lots of offers of ale, which Percy wasn't interested in the slightest. All Percy was interested in was a long bath and an even longer nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Now that the impending doom of war was past, Percy felt his body finally relax. Once he was washed, fed, and got some proper rest, he felt ready to go back to training. His ribs still ached, but he could manage the pain. He ended up crashing in Tyson's bunk, as he still didn't have one. For some reason, Tyson's bunk was never cleared away. By that evening, however, his bunk had retuned along with all of his things.

Athens still had to play host to Zeus the remainder of the week. Tensions were high, but not as bad as it had been. Zeus's soldiers were busy repairing the damage done to the townspeople. Percy did his best to stay out of the way and return to his previous position as private and therefore insignificant, just as he preferred. Percy resumed his duties of doing chores for Castellan, but he rarely saw him. When he did, it was short and there was no conversation. He would just look and Percy and walk away as if he were upset with him. Percy didn't understand it. He looked forward to his nightly visit to the arena to practice his swordsmanship. Princess Annabeth never showed up, but he supposed it had to do with the fact she was still entertaining the dangerous guests up in the palace.

When Zeus finally left Athens, it was with a great sigh of relief. Percy expected to find Annabeth in the arena that night, but it remained empty as usual. He picked out his sword and chose his dummy to work on. A little while later, Percy saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to confront the presence, it wasn't a head of curly blond hair that greeted him. It was a man.

"Lieutenant Castellan." Percy came to attention smartly.

Castellan didn't answer. He approached Percy and began circling him like a predator circles a prey. "So this is what you do with your free time." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir." Percy answered automatically. Percy was worried that he was in trouble now.

"You kept your word. You are a hard worker. You've been the best squire I've ever had."

"Thank you, sir."

"I thought I'd seen the last of you when Zeus sent you to find his lightning rod, but the way you tracked down those thieves and brought them back. Amazing. Very clever."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're a fighter, alright. I can see you becoming a great warrior one day."

"Thank you, sir."

"Athena doesn't deserve a warrior like you. Not even all of Olympus does. What have they ever done for you?"

"Sir?"

"The Kings and Queens of Olympus are greedy and selfish, they are hurting so many people and they don't care what happens to them. Their reign is at an end. It is time for someone else to rule Olympus."

"Who?"

Castellan's eyes glinted wickedly in the firelight. "Someone better. Someone who deserves to rule. Will you join us?"

All while Lieutenant Castellan was talking an idea was forming in his mind. "You were the one the thieves were waiting for."

"See what I mean, clever."

"You were trying to start the war between Olympus and Athens. But that's only two cities."

"Oh, don't worry. I have the rest ready to join the fight. As we speak, Hade's crown is moving toward Olympus. He'll be furious." Castellan said all this with great excitement.

"Once the countries are at war . . ."

"Our armies will sweep in and wipe out the rest." He said with glee. "I think I'll ask for Athens. It's nice here. Maybe if Princess Annabeth survives, I'll take her as queen."

Percy felt sick. "It won't be the Kings and Queens that will suffer the most; It'll be the people, the soldiers, the innocent."

"A casualty of war."

"Too high of a casualty."

Castellan sighed as though he were disappointed. "Then I have no choice but to kill you. It's a shame, I really liked you, kid." He drew his sword.

Percy raised the sword in his hand. Castellan advanced expertly. Percy knew he didn't stand a chance, but he also knew that he couldn't let him get away. "I looked up to you. I trusted you." Percy spat.

"You can't trust anyone, Jackson. A hard lesson to learn."

Their swords clanged against one another. "Come on, Jackson, remember your parry's." Percy scrambled to keep up with Castellan. He was deadly quick and Percy struggled to keep up. Percy felt his hand cramping from the ill fitted sword slamming against Castellan's strong sword. Percy charged at him, but Castellan deftly moved out of the way and Percy felt Castellan's sword slash across his back. As much as it hurt, Percy refused to give him the satisfaction of yelling out. He turned to face him again. "Make sure to watch your back." Castellan acted as though he were giving a lesson. Percy squared his shoulders and placed both hands on the sword. Castellan raised an eyebrow. Percy charged again, barely keeping up with Castellan's blows. "That's better. Eye's on the opponent, look for tell-tell signs. Watch your posture." Castellan sword suddenly dipped down and before Percy could react Castellan's sword sliced open his thigh. Percy tried to push past the pain, but his leg refused to move like it did. "Make sure you protect your legs, because once you are immobilized, your dead." Castellan moved so quickly Percy barely caught the first swing, but he couldn't catch the second as Castellan's sword slid right into Percy's midsection. He stared at the sword sticking out of him in shock and then back at Castellan. "So much to learn." He said as though disappointed. Percy swung at him again, but all it did was cause him to fall over. Castellans sword slid smoothly out.

"Well, I had better get going." he wiped the blood off his sword on Percy's chest. "Since you ruined all my months and months of planning and preparation to start a war between Athens and Olympus, I am going to have to improvise. You want to know a secret. You'll have to take it to your grave." He chuckled at his inside joke. "I am going to kill the queen with this." He pulled out a long dagger that had an ornate hilt. "It belongs to Zeus's royal guard. Once everyone finds it in the Queen of Athens's heart, it should jump start things up again. She's called me in for a private meeting. I think it's about you. Probably wants to give you a medal." With that he got up and strode out of the arena.

Percy tried to get up. But his body would only scream in pain. He began to feel cold. He vaguely wondered if this was how his mother felt when she was stabbed. Would she be waiting for him, or would there be nothing. Percy was disturbed out of his thoughts when he heard someone enter the arena. He struggled to lift his head and saw Princess Annabeth's curly blond hair haloed around her head in the firelight.

"Annabeth." His voice came out a rasp and he felt blood in his mouth.

"Typical. He becomes a hero and stops training." Her voice echoed across the arena. She hadn't heard or seen him.

He spat out the blood and tried again. "Annabeth." His voice came out a bit stronger but pain shot through him as he said it and he groaned from the effort.

"Seaweed Brain?" came the reply. Relief flooded Percy. He saw her face hover over his. "Oh my gods! What happened?" Percy wanted to tell her everything he learned from Castellan, but he was so tired. "Don't move. I need to get a doctor."

He had just enough energy to grab her arm. "No!" Every breath took so much energy. "The queen. He's going to kill the queen."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You're going to be okay, seaweed brain." He heard cloth tearing. She grabbed his hand and put it over his wound which now had a wad of cloth over it. "Hold onto this. Don't you dare die, Percy Jackson. I'm going to get help." With that she was gone.

Percy stared up into the star filled night. His thoughts wandered to his mother again. He thought he could smell her candy shop. The delectable smell of sugar, chocolate, and other sweet things to eat filled his senses. He vaguely heard bells ringing in the distance. He thought he saw Chiron's face looking over him. He heard voices shouting as though they were in the distance, or were they around him, and he thought he was floating. Then he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy's was standing in the arena. His sword was far to heavy. He could barely lift it. When he looked up to see who his opponent was, he saw his father. His ugly face sneering down at him. "You think you can beat me? You couldn't beat a fly." Percy heard the belt before he saw it. He tried to raise his sword to block it.

Castellan's sword came crashing down on Percy's. Everything hurt. Percy's movements were so slow. "You can't stop me." he sneered. "You couldn't even stop your mother's death."

No.

Percy watched as his father's knife rammed into his mother's stomach. His father looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "It's your fault she's dead."

Tears pricked Percy's eyes.

"Percy, Percy." A femine voice called out somewhere in the distance. "Your safe."

Percy turned toward the voice. He was in his mother's sweet shop. He automatically reached for one of the blue cookies in front of him. "Don't eat too much. You'll get a tummy ach." He turned around. There stood a woman with brown curly hair and soft brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled at him.

"Mom." Percy ran into her arms. Her warmth was so real. She smelt of chocolate and sweets.

"We have to go soon. You're father's expecting us. You know how he hates it when we are late."

"No. Don't go. Let's run away. Please, mom." Percy begged. He knew what was going to happen when they got home.

"To Athens?" She queried.

"Tell me about Athens." The words left Percy's mouth of their own accord. He had asked her about Athens a hundred times. It was one of their favorite things to talk about.

"Athens is called the city of wisdom. The queen herself is wise and encourages fair treatment among her subjects. She is very strict on crime against her subjects. As a result her subjects flourish under her rule. It is also considered one of the cleanest cities."

"Why don't we go there and leave Thebes?"

"We don't have enough money." Always the same reply.

"We would be very rich if father didn't gamble all our money away."

She bent down to his level so she could look him in the eyes. She smiled her warm smile. " _You_ are my greatest treasure and that makes me the richest woman in all of Olympus." She then held him and kissed him on the top of his head. Percy closed his eyes and held on as tightly as he could.

"His fever's broken. He's through the worst of it."

"I want to be notified the moment he wakes."

"Yes, my lady."

Percy tried to open his eyes, but sleep overtook him again.

Hushed voices just beyond his consciousness tickled his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bunk like he should be. He was in a brilliant white room with marble walls. Light was pouring in through an open doorway. The bed was entirely too soft. Percy struggled to remember how he got here, but drew a blank. Then all in a rush he remembered Castellan taunting him, fighting him, then killing him.

"The queen!" He shouted. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through him causing him to groan as he tried to cradle his wound.

"Don't move, seaweed brain. You'll tear your stitches." Percy saw Princess Annabeth. She put a hand on his head, whether to check his temperature or to keep him from moving he didn't know which.

"How long have I been out." Percy stared at the sun.

"Over a week."

"A week?!" Percy began to panic. "Castellan!" Percy tried again.

"He got away. But thanks to your warning, we were able to stop him from killing my mother."

"To which I am eternally in your debt." Annabeth removed her hand from his head and stepped away from Percy to show Queen Athena herself standing by his bed.

"My lady." Percy tried to sit up again, but Annabeth again restrained him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There will be no need for that. You are gravely wounded and lucky to be alive. You are in my palace, under my care, because of your actions. But I am also curious as to what caused Castellan to attack you before he came to attack me."

"He tried to recruit me to some other army." Percy's voice was rougher than he would have liked. "I refused."

"Tell me everything he said. Every detail could be important." Queen Athena's eyes bore into Percy's.

So he told her everything. Only stopping on occasion to drink some water for his dry throat. Percy told them how Castellan had mentioned he had been planning for months. How Percy thought he was working for someone else because of how he said 'us' and 'we,' and how he was going to ask for the city of Athens once they had won. And how he wanted to take Princess Annabeth to be his queen. This seemed to upset them as much as it upset him. He told them about how he said that Hade's crown was supposed to be on its way to Olympus.

"So if Zeus attacked Athens, then he tracked his rod to Atlantis and attacked them, then Hade's attacked Olympus to get his crown, the other cities would have to take sides and join in the war. We would destroy ourselves." Annabeth followed the strategy.

"Then this army that Castellan is recruiting for would come in and . . ." Percy started.

"Destroy what is left." Annabeth finished.

"We have to warn them." Queen Athena looked scared. "We need to call an emergency council. Enemies are stirring on our borders and who knows if the other cities have spies in them like Castellan. Action needs to be taken immediately."

"Hade's crown must surely already be in Olympus." Percy looked at the sun outside the window. "It may have already started."

"Probably not." Athena glowered. "I sent messengers to all the kingdoms with an artists drawing of Luke Castellan and a list of his crimes. Every guard in every city will be looking for him. That might be enough to discourage him. But you are right, we can't take any chances. You have done this kingdom a great service. You are to remain here under my care until you are well. Annabeth will tend to your needs. You have earned my trust, which is not easy. Now rest. I have much to do." With that she swept out of the room.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, then Annabeth smirked, "You drool in your sleep."

 **To be continued in _Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus:_** _ **Hade's Crown** **.**_


End file.
